


REASON

by Mrs_Monaghan



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Future, Bipolar Disorder, F/M, Fluff and Smut, GGE16, Humor, M/M, Protectiveness, Slow Burn, Smut, uniform, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8916304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: Turns out all Ian needed was a reason. “Why do you think he does this?”“I don’t know man. I mean, Fiona practically disowned him, he fucked up his chances of ever joining the army, it's not like he has a boyfriend. I'm not defending him here, but I think he thinks he has nothing to live for anymore.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crimsonswirls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonswirls/gifts).



> This is for **towardthegrace**  
>  (Yeei, my first participation in something!)
> 
> I have to say that writing Carl and sergeant Winslow was a bit of a challenge so i hope you enjoy what i came up with. i have also never written Mandy and Lip together before. so this fic made me come out of my comfort zone. the no drugs, i also tried my very best to adhere to that. 
> 
> Special Thanks to Fiafaust aka Sophia who helped me understand or rather be able to write the mind of a bipolar person. As you all know, I have avoided that topic in the past so I'm happy she was able to help me delve into it.  
> So thanks Sophia!!! Mob luv! ♥♥
> 
> So, @crimsonswirls Merry Christmas in advance. hope you will enjoy!!

“Hey bro.” 

“Sup.” 

“The fuck you watching?” Carl asks Lip as he joins him on his couch. It’s his day off from work and he had come to visit his brother. 

“I don’t even fucking know man.” Lip replies taking a sip of his beer and they laugh.

Silence falls in the room as they both wonder about the same thing. Just like they always do every single day. 

“Has he called you?” Lip finally speaks after thirty minutes of staring blankly at the TV.

“No.” Carl replies just as his phone goes off. “Go for Carl.”

Lip looks on as his brother sits up straight and he already knows what the call is about. He gets up and goes to his room to change and put on his shoes. Mandy wakes from the commotion.

“Where are you going?” she asks around a yawn.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you. We’re going to the station. You going to class?”

Mandy sits up and puts on her underwear. “What for? Besides, everyone is just as hangover as I am so I'm pretty sure no one is showing up for classes today.” She finishes dressing and turns to Lip. “The station huh? So, does that mean he turned up?”

“Carl is on the phone with Winslow so I'm assuming so, yeah.”

“I'm sorry.”

Lip shakes his head. “It's not your fault.” Mandy nods and kisses him goodbye. “See you later, love you.”

“Oh, umm, I won't come home tonight.” Lip stops and waits for her to explain. “Mickey is working late and he needs me to watch Yevgeny.”

“Oh cool. Text me.”

They kiss again and Lip walks back into the living room. “You ready?” Carl asks.

Lip just takes a deep breath. “Let’s go.”

 

**~0~0~0~0~**

 

Mickey drops Yevgeny off at school and hugs him goodbye. Well, he tries to but instead gets pushed away. “For fuck’s sake dad. I'm ten years old.” Yevgeny complains. 

“Fine. Just don’t curse in front of your teachers, alright?”

“I know, I know, I only curse in the safety of our home.” 

“That’s my boy. Remember, aunt Mandy is the one picking you up today. I got the night shift tonight.” Yevgeny pouts. “What?”

“I thought we agreed I was old enough to be left home on my own. You’ve done it three times and nothing went wrong.”

“I know, but I dropped you off and made you dinner before leaving for my shifts those other nights. Today I won't be able to. I don’t trust you with the oven and someone needs to take you home.”

Yevgeny huffs but concedes. “Fine. There’s the bell. I love you dad.”

“Love you too.” Mickey replies ruffling his hair and gets a glare in return. 

He waits until Yevgeny has gotten into the school before walking back to his car. 

Mickey was an accountant. He loved his job, even in school math was always his favorite subject. And when he went to college he knew that’s the field he wanted to work in. Sometimes his company needed a few of them to work overnight, especially during the end of the month. Mickey was never specifically asked to but he always volunteered. Not because he needed the money, no. The reason Mickey often preferred to work most nights is because he –and it had taken a while for him to finally admit this- was lonely. 

Whenever Yevgeny came home from school he only had three to four hours with him before he went to bed. Then after that he would be left staring at their plasma TV wondering what was wrong with him and why he couldn’t seem to find love. Not that he's been looking because Mickey doesn’t do boyfriends. But he was twenty seven years old and even _he_ could admit having someone to sleep next to at night wouldn’t be so bad. Or someone to talk to about the things he couldn’t tell Yevy. Or Mandy, because the bitch lives to make fun of him.

The most Mickey has ever done was maintain a fuck buddy for a year. But even he got tired and told Mickey he couldn’t just fuck anymore and that he needed something concrete. So that had ended. Which really sucked for Mickey because he thought he had found a convenient fuck. He didn’t want to go cruising for sex in clubs or getting fucked in alleys since he couldn’t bring anyone home. 

Mickey was tired.

He could admit he was lonely. He could admit that as much as he loved his son he needed another man in his life. But Mickey was terrible at picking up men leave alone looking for a boyfriend. How did anyone even go about doing such a thing? He sighed as he settled on his desk and switched on the two computers. There was one other employee here –he always liked to get to work early- but Mickey was thankful he didn’t have to worry about meaningless chit-chat since they all usually preferred to keep to themselves. 

He texts Mandy to remind her not to forget about Yevgeny even though he knows she wouldn't and then gets to work. 

 

**~0~0~0~0~**

 

Lip and Carl walk into the precinct to find Sergeant Winslow waiting for them. “Morning Luther.”

“It's sir to you.”

Carl rolls his eyes. “We've been working together for five years.” Lip chuckles and Carl gives him the finger. “Where is he?”

“Follow me.”

The sergeant directs them to his office where they find Ian lying on the couch but they both know he is most probably passed out. “Where did you find him?” Lip asks softly.

Luther takes a deep breath. “Arrested him with a couple of other guys.”

“Why?” Carl asks.

“It was too late for them to be at the park where some of them were drunk and streaking.” Luther sighs and looks at them. “It’s been years, why won't you get him help?”

“We've tried.” The brothers chorus.

“You can't make someone get help if they don’t want to.” Lip adds.

Luther shakes his head. “He keeps this up… I hate to say this to you but he’s lucky to be alive. All those times he's landed in here…” he trails off.

“We know.” They chorus again.

 

**~0~0~0~0~**

 

Lip tucks Ian in, in his spare bedroom and they go back to the living room. “Why do you think he does this?” Carl asks.

“I don’t know man. I mean, Fiona practically disowned him, he fucked up his chances of ever joining the army, it's not like he has a boyfriend. I'm not defending him here, but I think _he_ thinks he has nothing to live for anymore.”

“What about us?” 

Lip ruffles his hair even though he’s twenty three. “Don’t know what to tell ya.”

Carl sighs. “Okay, I have to go to work. Let me know how it goes when he wakes up.”

“Will do.” 

 

**~0~0~0~0~**

 

“Yes! I'm twenty three years old. It's about fucking time!” Carl yells excitedly as he gets inside the sergeant’s car.

“Don’t you dare curse in front of me boy.” The sergeant warns as he starts the car but Carl just rolls his eyes.

“My first stake out. The rush! So where is this?” Luther is looking at him weird. “What?”

“You're more excited than a kid on Halloween, I don’t think you're ready for this.” He starts to get out of the car but Carl grabs his hand. 

“What? No. I'm easy.” He clears his throat. “I'm calm. Gonna act my age.”

The sergeant squints at him but nods and starts driving. “It's a drug bust. Heroine.”

“Nice.”

“We already know the drugs are in this house. We’re just going to wait for the buyers to arrive. And depending on how many people are in there, we can do this ourselves or we can call for back up.”

Carl rubs his hands together. “Let’s do this!”

Luther shakes his head like he always seems to around Carl. “Son, you let me down and we’re never doing this again.”

It's bullshit. Luther loves him and enjoys showing him the ropes because Carl is good at his job, but he nods anyway. He salutes the sergeant too just in case.

 

**~0~0~0~0~**

 

“Hey.”

“Lip?” Ian asks still groggy so Lip hands him some water. “Thanks.” Ian mumbles. 

“How you feeling?” 

“Okay, I guess. Normal.” He adds as he sits up on the bed. He finishes his water then waits for the inevitable lecture but it never comes. 

“So, Mandy is done with college and her graduation is this Saturday. Will you be able to make it?”

Ian looks at his brother surprised. “What, no lecture?”

Lip smiles and shakes his head. He's given enough of those but he doesn’t say that. “Nope. You are twenty six years old and your own man so… will you come?”

“Mandy is your girlfriend, right?” 

“Yeah, six years.” Lip announces proudly.

“Wow, I’m so proud you. Of course I’ll be there.” 

“I ordered Hawaiian pizza, you're favorite. Let’s go.” 

Ian gets up and heads to the bathroom to brush his teeth. He smiles softly when he sees his toothbrush is still there. If it was Fiona she would have thrown it out for sure. He knows their fallout is his fault because he refuses to go on meds, but you don’t just desert family like that. Carl and Lip are always there for him. He knows that he can always count on them to be there when he needs them. 

He is not sure they understand why he hates the meds, but they're there for him. Lip could have chosen to give up on him a long time ago too but he never has. Of course Ian has considered taking the meds and he has taken them a few times in the past but he really doesn’t like the way they make him feel. He is not himself when he takes them. It's like his mind is clogged, he can't think straight. He feels like he’s in someone else’s body and he hates it. He hates it so much. 

He gets weak, has no energy to do anything. The brain fog never leaves. It's days and days of feeling like he has no control of his own body. He hates the meds because he has no emotion, no feeling. He feels likes he has been robbed and he gets this urge to feel like himself again, to feel alive again. Instead of feeling like his brain is trapped or dulled or like he's drowning. He gets tired of feeling hopeless or like he's not fully living. 

Ian goes through a lot of emotional turmoil and he hates every second of it.

He spits and washes his face then goes and joins Lip on the couch. He is feeling so much better right now. This is his favorite before the depression or the mania kicks in. This is who he likes to be. If he could take the meds and still feel this way he would do it. They say it's possible, but Ian is not convinced. That time where ‘it takes a while before they kick in’ is his worst and he hates to experience it. 

So for now he will share pizza and a beer with his brother and watch shitty shows on TV and just laugh. He doesn’t want to think about anything else right now.

 

**~0~0~0~0~**

 

Carl and the sergeant have been on stake out for six hours now and it's taking everything he has for Carl not to fall asleep. “So, where is Dominique’s mom?”

Luther looks at him like he's crazy. “None of your business that’s where she is.”

Carl huffs. “If you used to be this pleasant around her I can see why she left.”

“Boy…” 

Luther doesn’t finish that threat because five guys walk towards the house. They look heavily armed too. Carl double checks on his bullet proof vest. “Call for back up. Now!” Luther commands as he gets out of the car.

Carl does as told and grabs the walkie talkie. 

 

…

 

Carl feels like he's in a movie. A beautiful wonderful movie. So much happens but at the same time it doesn’t take longer than ten minutes. 

Carl and Luther didn’t do anything until SWAT showed up. They kicked in the house. The idiots inside had started shooting so of course a lot of fire was exchanged. Luther shielded him the entire time so Carl didn’t get to shoot, not even once. (Bummer) But he watched everything as it transpired and it was fucking beautiful. 

Now he stands in the destroyed house after the house has been cleared and it's just the detectives, Carl and Luther. He looks around at the amount of money and all the bags of heroin. He fully understands why people become dirty cops. All this must be tempting for most. 

“Don’t you dare.” Luther starts.

Carl groans. “What did I do now?”

Luther points at him with his gun. “You don’t think I know the reason you went to juvie?”

“Jesus Christ.”

 

**~0~0~0~0~**

 

“So, how does it feel to be a college fucking graduate?” Mickey bites on a pop tart and chews loudly just to irritate his sister. 

They are hanging out at Mickey's house. Mickey and Mandy are sited on the floor as Yevgeny… does whatever he's doing to Mandy's hair.

“Honestly, it feels pretty darn good.” She laughs. “I mean me? A Milkovich, graduating, can you believe it!” 

Mickey lifts his non-alcoholic beer bottle. “To you. I'm fucking proud of you.”

“Thanks.” Mandy replies and flips her hair proudly.

“Aunt Mandy stay still!”

“Sorry, sorry. I'm still.”

“So how’s it going with _Philip?_ ”

“We’ve been dating for six years Mick, get over it.”

“What? It’s not my fault I don’t like the guy. You are welcome to disapprove of whoever I date.”

Mandy scoffs. “You don’t date.”

“Whatever. So?”

She sighs and Mickey looks at her curiously. “His brother Ian is back.”

“And that’s a bad thing because?”

“Because he's sick and he refuses to take his meds so he's always on a fucking bender. And when he comes back Lip tries to spend as much time as possible with him because when Ian leaves, Lip has no idea when he will be back.”

Sounds a whole lot complicated so Mickey doesn’t even ask about it. “That why you’ve been sleeping here last couple of nights?”

“Yeah, I like to give them their space. We have never met, Ian and I. Officially that is. I mean, I know how he looks like but he doesn’t know me. I always excuse myself when they bring him home all passed out and shit. It's not often, but it happens.”

“Why won't he get help?”

Mandy shrugs. “Who knows.”

“So where are you holding the graduation party?” Mickey changes the topic. 

“Lip already reserved the VIP section at my favorite club.” She sing songs and smiles happily. “We are gonna have fun! Well, not you obviously ‘cause you gotta come home early and be a dad, but I sure will.”

Mickey rolls his eyes. “Do I have to come to the graduation itself? These things always seem so fucking boring. I don’ wanna sit through all those speeches and shit.”

“But you will sit through _these thing_ because you love me so very, very much.”

Mickey scoffs then flips her off but they both know he’ll be there.

 

**~0~0~0~0~**

 

**_Graduation Day_**

 

“So how are you feeling?” Ian asks where he is standing at the very back. 

Speeches have been given, hats have been thrown in the air, Mandy –who’s very pretty- already stood at the podium where they shouted and cheered her on, basically it's almost time to leave for the after party which is taking place at some club. He wipes his shoes on the grass for the sake of it then turns to look at Mandy who for some reason came to talk to him.

She sighs and hugs herself. “Really great actually. Never thought I'd do it, you know?” Ian nods even though he doesn’t know. Mandy continues. “My brother and I are doing great right now but if you knew how we grew up,” sighs again. “anyway!” she laughs exposing white teeth. “Here I am!”

“Here you are.” He echoes.

“You're coming to the party, right? I would like to know my boyfriend’s brother.”

She is smiling at him so earnestly he nods yes even though he wasn’t really planning to. 

“See you there.” She opens her arms wide for an inviting hug and Ian hugs her with a grin. He thinks he could like her. She's nice. He already knew that from Carl but it's good to see for himself. Either way any girl that can tame Lip has got to be special.

He decides to walk around the open field a little bit as people continue to leave for where they're holding their various parties. He looks around at all the graduates so happy and excited to make lives for themselves and he would be lying if he didn’t feel a pang of envy in his chest. He sighs to himself and runs a hand across his long red hair. 

His life sucks and it's times like this he wishes he could do something about it. 

“Excuse me sir?”

Ian looks down to see a blond boy with piercing blue eyes smiling up at him. He smiles back and squats so they can be eye level. “Yes?”

“I need help with the bathroom and my dad is all the way over there.” The boy points in the direction of where Lip and Mandy are sited but there are a lot of people around them so it could be anyone really.

“Okay, sure.”

He takes the boy’s hand and they walk to the washroom together. “What’s your name?” 

“Ian. What's yours?”

“Yevgeny. But you can call me Yev.”

Ian frowns. “Yevgeny huh? Where are you from?” Yevgeny grins up at him widely. It's contagious so Ian does the same. “What?”

“No one can pronounce my name very well and you got it on your first try. Even my teacher, it took her a few months.” he giggles. 

Ian joins him. “Yeei me.” They get to the bathrooms. “What kind of help did you need?”

“The door won't open.” Yevgeny points at the handle and Ian grabs and twists it but nothing happens. He tries again and pushes at the door with his shoulder till it gives. 

“Thank you sir!” Yevgeny says and runs past him straight to the urinals. He must have really needed to go.

Ian waits for him outside. There are still a lot of graduates everywhere. He takes the time to wonder if maybe he should get a job. It would be nice to have a source of income. He can't rely on his brothers forever. 

“Done!” Yevgeny interrupts his thoughts.

“Did you wash your hands?”

“Yep.” Yevgeny pops the ‘p’ with yet another smile on his face. He must be a very happy kid. 

“Let’s go find your dad.” Ian takes his hand again and leads him outside. 

“Are you uncle Lip’s gay brother?”

Ian’s steps falter. “What?”

“I saw you talking to aunt Mandy.” Yevgeny raises and impressive eyebrow at him. “My dad is always reminding me never to talk to strangers.” He says it as a way of explanation like it should be obvious.

“Uh-huh. So you approached me because you saw me talking to your aunt, and you assumed I had to be uncle Lip’s gay brother, so you concluded it would be safe to ask me to take you to the bathroom?” Yevgeny nods vehemently. “I could have been anyone you know.”

“No. you have red hair, and I have met uncle Carl and uncle Liam. Uncle Lip only has three brothers. One with red hair.” He gestures by showing Ian three fingers then points at his head.

“You’re a very smart kid.”

“I know.” Yevgeny shrugs. “My dad says it all the time.”

Ian laughs. “Well, your dad is right. Where is he?”

“He's gay too.”

Ian looks at the interesting talkative boy looking up at him. “I don’t think you should go around talking about your dad’s business to just anyone.”

“But you’re not just anyone. You're uncle Lip’s gay brother.” Yevgeny points out. “And my dad is gay too. _And_ single.”

“Oh God.” Ian covers his face.

“Yevgeny!” someone calls and Ian looks up to find a man around his and Lip’s age running towards them. He kneels and hugs Yevgeny so Ian assumes this must be the dad. “Where did you go?” the man twists Yev’s left and right as if trying to asses if he's been hurt. 

“I'm fine dad, fuck.” Yevgeny protests and tries to pull back.

That’s when the man looks at where Ian is still holding Yevgeny’s hand. Ian quickly lets go. “He needed a guide to the bathroom.” He explains and rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

The man gets up and extends his hand. “Mickey. Thank you.”

Ian shakes his hand and is about to introduce himself but he's interrupted. “This is uncle Ian, uncle Lip’s gay brother. Just like you dad.”

Ian ducks his head and studies the grass below him. “Fucking Christ Yevy.” Mickey sighs. “Nice to meet you man.” 

Ian looks up and sees Mickey has the same blue eyes identical to Yevgeny. “Yeah… yeah. You too.”

Mickey nods one last time, he gives Ian a lingering look, nods again and then pulls Yevgeny away. Ian wonders what that look was about. The perv in him of course watches as Mickey walks away. 

“Nice ass.” He whispers.

Lip groans behind him. “Please stop admiring Mickey’s ass, Jesus. Let’s go.”

“What? it's a really nice ass.”

“Ian, I do not want to hear about my future brother in law’s ass.”

“But it’s the truth! Wait, that’s Mandy's brother? Guess I understand why I was uncle Ian.”

“You met Yevgeny?”

Ian looks back to where Mandy is talking to the father and son duo right behind them. He meets Mickey's eyes but the latter diverts his. “Yeah.”

“Nice kid.” Lip says as he lights up a cigarette. “Mickey is not perfect but even I can admit he’s a good father.”

“You don’t like him?”

Lip shrugs. “It’s whatever. I don’t even know man. When we first met it was the whole _hurt my sister and I’ll kill you_ shtick, but it’s been years. So right now we just dislike each other on principle.”

“Mmm…” Ian looks behind him again. Mickey is clearly a very good looking guy. He wonders why the guy is single. Because, obviously kids don’t lie so it has to be the truth. “He's interesting. They both are.”

Lip just shakes his head and offers Ian a cigarette. “Chances are he knows about you.” He states. “He loves his son too much to…”

“Yeah, yeah.” Ian interrupts. He can fill in the blanks to the end of that sentence and none of them will be pretty. 

They walk in silence towards Lip’s car. Unfortunately for Ian, Mickey and his son head to their own car to head home. Ian curses, he would have liked to spend a little more time getting to know them better. But Lip is right. Mickey is not going to let Ian near his son. Not after what he's definitely heard from Mandy over the years. Probably But Ian just met them and he's already picturing these images in his head that make no sense because he just met the two. 

He knows for sure he's crazy because he's suddenly having this is crazy thoughts. He is already thinking Yevgeny is kind of perfect and Mickey is so cute, and the two are the perfect father and son he’s ever laid eyes on. If Ian was to insert himself in their lives they would make the perfect picture, of the perfect little family. Mickey is his type, Ian likes him already, and he likes Yevgeny already too. God, this is the craziest idea he has had in _years_. But fuck if he doesn’t already love it. He sighs. 

Yeah, he is definitely bipolar.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning while Lip and Mandy were still asleep and probably hangover from last night’s antics, Ian was up my 4:00AM formulating a plan. He had his notebook that he never leaves behind. First he was going to find out where Mickey lives. No, going to his home would be crossing a line and a little creepy. Then he would at least find out what he likes. Maybe Ian can buy him a nice gift once he knows what Mickey’s preferences are. He could include a gift for Yevgeny too. Yes, that sounds perfect. 

Or maybe, or maybe he could just ask him out, straight up. “I'm a good looking guy, you're a good looking guy, we can be good looking together.” He frowns. “Demmit.” That line may have worked when he's looking for a fuck but it's not going to work for someone like Mickey.

He draws a line across that idea. 

He should try and make money, lots and lots of money. Enough to build Mickey and Yevgeny a house. Or just better their lives in some way. Yeah, that totally works. Now, how to get the money? He could dance, yeah. He's good at that. Maybe he could start working as a go-go dancer at some gay club. No wait, Mickey won't respect him if he does that. 

Ian chews on his pen thoughtfully. He could rob a bank, it's easier. Yeah, that totally works. No wait, he could get caught and got to jail. Asking Lip for a loan would be a much better option. And safer. His brother is Mr. Rich guy now. 

Why does he need the money? Right. To buy Mickey a house. Buy? Build? Any works really because either way Mickey ends up with a house. It could be a surprise. But first, he has to talk to Mandy about what kind of house Mickey would prefer. Or, or ask her for Mickey's number and then ask the man himself. 

A house.

Buy Mickey a house? “WHAT?” Ian stands up and stands pacing. “Demmit. No, no, no, I can't… I can't do this. This is crazy. I can't… DEMMIT!” He shouts and feels like he wants to pull his hair out. 

He is spiraling.

“The fuck Ian? It's like,” Lip checks his wrist watch. “Four thirty in the morning. We’re trying to get some sleep.” He rubs his eyes and takes a look at his brother. “What’s wrong?”

“Will you…” Ian starts. “Will you take me to the hospital?”

Now Lip is fully alert. “Yeah, yeah totally. What's going on?” he walks further into the room.

Ian takes a seat on the bed with a frustrated sigh.”I think… I think… _fuck_.” He rubs his face in frustration. 

Lip senses his brother’s agitation and knows that Ian is manic. His heart drops knowing Ian might take off any day now. He drops next to Ian on the bed. “Hey, I got you. It’s okay. Whatever you wanna do just let me know.”

“I think I want to take the meds.”

Lip is shocked and he has a hard time hiding it. He's not going to ask why now though, he doesn’t want Ian changing his mind. “Will you stay on them this time?”

Ian glares at him. “Do you…” he scoffs. “When we went to that doctor, he said that the meds sometimes fail. Then the mania or the depression kicks in. I know you think I'm irresponsible or whatever but, you’re not the one who has to experience the painful side effects. You’re not the one who loses fucking… control of your brain.” He gestures vehemently at his head. “And you're certainly not the one who has to keep changing your dose over, and over, and fucking over again!”

Lip takes a breath. “Okay, okay then. I'm sorry. We’ll go. As soon as the sun fucking rises, I will drive you. Okay?”

Ian plays with his fingers but nods. 

“Okay then.” Lip says and gets up. “In the meantime try to catch some sleep.”

Ian knows that’s highly unlikely but he lies on the bed and gets under the covers anyway. He is twenty six fucking years old. He's got no job no boyfriend, and doesn’t know what to look forward to anymore. He needs to get his shit together. Lip is right, Mickey is not going to come near him, not even with a ten inch pole. Not when he's like this. 

 

**~0~0~0~0~**

 

“Stay there.” Carl orders the kid like the cop he is now and then goes to get the sergeant. He knocks on the door and doesn’t wait for a reply.

“What did I say about waiting till I say it's okay to come in?” Luther asks even as he gets up. “Did you get him?” 

Carl nods. “I'm about to book him. He’s at my desk.”

There was someone going around doing insulting graffiti on the president all over the Southside. They had even managed to leave an offensive drawing on the side of the police station. Their precinct was in charge of bringing the guy in and after lots of begging on Carl’s end, Luther had finally conceded and finally assigned him the arrest. He walked towards the desk and gestured towards the guy he had brought in proudly. 

“This is him?” Luther asked.

“Yeah.”

“You're sure?” God, Carl hated when Luther did that because he usually started second guessing himself.

“Ye…yeah.” He replies hesitantly.

“Carl…” Luther calls in warning. 

Carl scratches his head. “He was standing near a freshly done wall and he was holding the empty can of spray paint. Looked pretty guilty to me.”

The sergeant turns to look at the guy. “What's your name kid?”

“Devon.”

“Okay Devon, are you the guy we’re looking for?”

“No. I am an art student and I was admiring the art.” Luther gives him a look, “The vandalism and destruction of public property, sorry.” He subtly rolls his eyes. “The can just happened to be there. You can even uncuff me and check me for paint. My hands are clean. I mean, that wall has several colours on it, so where are the rest of my cans, huh? If I'm the one going around doing this, you really think I would continue standing there in broad daylight knowing the cops are looking for me?”

Luther turns to Carl who shrugs. “He looked guilty.”

“I tried to explain to him, but Mr. Genius over here kept insisting I was guilty.” Devon continues. 

Luther huffs in exasperation. “I swear to God…”

Carl started to uncuff the guy. “Sorry.” He mumbled before letting him go.

“Hey.” Luther called and Devon turned around. “I better not catch you near any of the crime scenes again.”

“Yes sir.”

“And I hope for your sake you’re really telling the truth because if you’re brought in again…”

“I won't. I can promise you that. I'm just a guy studying to be an artist. That’s all.”

“Ow!” Carl shouts when the Luther slaps his shoulder hard. 

“Five years under my wing and this is what you have to show for it. Get out there and bring in the real culprit.”

“Luther…”

“Sir. And try to find some evidence before arresting someone this time.”

Carl shakes his head as he walks out of the precinct rubbing his shoulder. His phone chimes with a text.

**Taking Ian to the hospital.**

He stops in his tracks. **He agreed to go?**

**Yeah.**

“What the fuck?” they’ve been waiting for this to happen for years. He wonders what made Ian finally decide to get help. 

**Will come by to check on him later.**

He cannot believe that after all these years Ian is finally ready to get his illness under control. It sucked finding out that the one person in the family who was always the most put together is the one who got the bipolar gene from Monica. He has always looked up to Ian for as long as he could remember, and then the disease had to come around and his big brother was never the same again.

But thankfully, for whatever reason Ian has finally decided to take the meds. He has only ever done it once but he later stopped because of how they made him feel. He hoped that whatever made Ian decide to get help is also enough to motivate him to _stay_ on the meds.

His sighs loudly in relief and pockets his phone then heads out. He better catch this guy before Luther kills him. 

 

 

**~0~0~0~0~**

 

Mickey and Yevgeny are watching Spiderman while eating pizza because Sunday is always pizza day. Thirty minutes later as soon as Yevgeny sees the credits he pounces. 

“Why don’t you have boyfriend?” 

Mickey chokes on the piece he had in his mouth and quickly grabs the water. “What?” he asks as soon as he's collected himself.

“Why, don’t, you, have, a, boyfriend?” Yevgeny enunciates. 

“Because.”

“That’s not a reason.”

“Yeah, it is.”

Beat.

“Uncle Ian is single.”

Uncle Ian is handsome too but Mickey is going nowhere near that. According to Mandy he's unstable and Mickey doesn’t need their lives rocked. “Good for him.”

“Daaaaad.” Yevgeny whines. “Mum left both of us for love. Love must be really important. So I want you to have love. As long as you don’t leave me, of course.”

Mickey chuckles. Svetlana left when Yevgeny was four with some rich tycoon so he's pretty sure she left for the money. But he doesn’t say that of course. He pulls Yev towards him and is surprised when he comes willingly. Lately he hasn’t wanted to be treated like a child. 

“Love you too much kid. Wouldn’t leave you for the world.”

Yevgeny giggles. “Good. Because I like uncle Ian. And he's gay. I don’t understand why you can't just ask him for… coffee!” he shouts like he just came up with the perfect date.

Mickey clears his throat. “You know, if he’s _uncle_ Ian to you and I'm your dad, don’t you find something wrong with that?”

Yevgeny scrunches up his face in thought. “Stop confusing me.” He pinches Mickey in the stomach and he laughs.

“Alright, alright. But kid, your dad is fine the way he is. I already got one man in my life and he's enough.”

Yevgeny smiles and snuggles even closer. “Okay.”

That’s how his son falls asleep thirty minutes later.

If only Yevgeny knew how much his dad was for the boyfriend idea. but Mickey hadn’t really made any progress yet. Sure Ian was good looking, and he looked okay the one time Mickey saw him, but with a kid and the life he has built for himself, Mickey needs stability. So he will just have to wait and see how things play out. Maybe he should rejoin the gym. It was always the best place to find a fuck buddy so he was pretty sure he can get a boyfriend there too.

He laughs at himself. He's not desperate but at the same time he just doesn’t want to be lonely anymore.

He sighs as he tucks in Yevgeny. Today he will sleep. Maybe the week holds good things ahead. 

 

**~0~0~0~0~**

 

_Four and A Half Weeks Later_

 

“You sure about this?”

Ian scowled at Mandy. “What do you mean?”

“I know I'm the one who got you this job but are you sure you’re ready to start working yet?”

Ian removes his lunch from the microwave and takes a bite. He nods as he chews. “Yeah. I mean, I have to do something. I am feeling… better. And I can't just sit around doing nothing. Besides, the doctor said I had to be active which is why I started running again, hitting the gym. I am not… there yet, but I think I'm okay to work, so thanks.” Mandy nods and he takes another bite. He notices she’s still staring at him. “What?”

“Nothing, it's just that… Lip was always so worried every time you left and…” she smiles. “We are all happy you decided to get help, that’s all.”

Ian smirks. “Including you?”

“Uh-huh.”

“You don’t know me.”

“We had not been acquainted, yes. But I know you. C’mon, Lip and I have been together for years. And I have seen you plenty of times before.” Ian bows his head in shame knowing the reason he has never met Mandy officially is because he was always passed out and always left as soon as he could every time he got here. “I'm sorry, I didn’t mean to bring up… you're fine now. No one cares about the past.” Mandy backtracks. 

_Including Mickey?_ Ian almost asks but he shoves a potato in his mouth to stop himself. 

“The night shift is the only time available, for now.”

“It's okay.” Ian assures. “Thanks again.”

 

**~0~0~0~0~**

 

Mickey stands up and stretches as he looks at the time. Midnight. He taps his desk twice contemplating what he will eat tonight before heading home. He always passes by this twenty four hour dinner near his office building. It was very convenient. He usually got his late night snacks there and early breakfast too. He switches off his computer and puts on his jacket. He feels his pockets for his phone and car keys then walks out of the building. 

Mickey parks outside the small dinner then gets out. 

He curses as soon as he walks through the door when he realizes it's a new guy working here. What happened to the other one? Mickey never even had to order anything the guy just knew what he wanted. Now he's going to have to teach this new guy… wait a minute.

“Hi.” Mickey greets.

Ian looks up quickly and immediately a surprised though blinding smile forms on his face. “Hello Mickey.”

“You work here now?” Mickey asks frowning.

“First day.” Ian replies excitedly. “What can I get ya?”

Mickey rubs his nose still surprised to see Ian here. “Umm…” he checks at the display. “I'll have the lemon cake and one cup of hot cocoa.” Ian has a grimace on his face. “What?”

“How can you eat that?” he asks even as he grabs a small brown bag.

“Because it's fucking delicious that’s why.”

Ian smiles before starting on the cocoa. “Cold’s too much for ya, huh?”

“I'm not a fucking pussy.”

Ian chuckles and places everything on the counter then stretches out his hand for the cash. “Didn’t say you were.”

Mickey smirks and he hands over the money. Ian looks good. He looks better, brighter, and healthier almost. Definitely better than he did at the graduation. He has got to be if he's working here. 

Ian gestures at Mickey's suit with his chin. “You work the night shift, I work the night shift, guess we’ll be seeing each other often huh?”

Mickey rolls his eyes. “Whatever, Gallagher.” He says on his way out. He smiles to himself when he hears Ian's laughter resonate even as the door closes behind him. 

 

 

**~0~0~0~0~**

 

 

“So you’re a regular huh?” Ian asks the second night Mickey comes to the dinner.

“Some’n like that.” Mickey replies as he inspects the cakes. “Just the lemon cake today.” Ian raises an eyebrow. “What? I like what I like.” Ian raises his hands in surrender and reaches for the brown bag.

“You single?” 

The question takes Mickey by surprise even though he feels like he should have seen it coming. He scoffs. “I know you heard my son tell you my relationship status.”

“Sure did.” Ian replies with his usual happy wide grin. Mickey almost smiles back. Almost. “But he's just a kid. He could be lying.”

“My son doesn’t lie.” Ian squints at him like he's full of shit and Mickey cracks a tiny smile. It in turn pulls a laugh out of the red head. “Give me my shit man.”

It's only when he gets home that Mickey realizes the redheaded asshole packed the vanilla cake instead of the lemon cake. He has no option but to eat it. He has been eating the lemon cake for as long as he can remember and even Yevgeny and Mandy have tried making him try other flavors in the past but he was adamant. Now Ian wants him to try it by force. He shakes his head and takes a bite, fully prepared to hate it. It's good. 

“Demmit.” 

 

**~0~0~0~0~**

 

Mickey does volunteer for the night shifts most nights but ever since Ian started working at that small dinner Mickey has been to work every night. He doesn’t know what's wrong with him, but there’s just something about Ian... He doesn’t know what yet but the few minutes he's in his presence Mickey feels… nice. Like, really nice. An unexplainable kind of nice. And he would like to keep feeling this way. So he pretends that he works every night and every single night Ian flirts with him and tries to ask him out. But even though he does look better, and not at all like the man Mandy described, Mickey stands by the fact that he needs a stable man in his life. Not one who refuses to take his medication and runs off without a moment’s notice. 

“Okay so, no to a movie, coffee, lunch, dinner, beer?”

“I quit when I became a full time dad.”

“Good. Not supposed to drink either.” Ian says as he leans on the counter casually instead of giving Mickey what he ordered.

Mickey thinks Ian is a really nice guy so he deserves the truth. “Look man, I don’t mean to be rude but, you need to get your shit together first.”

Ian bites on his bottom lip and nods. “Mandy.” Mickey doesn’t say anything. “Would it help if I told you I'm taking my meds and have everything under control. Or that at least I'm trying?” Mickey just looks at him. Ian licks his lips and Mickey follows the movement. “How’s Yevgeny?”

“Stay away from my son.”

“C’mon Mick, look at me. Do I look unstable?” Mickey shrugs. “Just a coffee. One. Just one.”

Mickey releases an exaggerated sigh then smiles up at Ian's hopeful face. “Fucking… fine.” Ian nods quickly then turns around and grabs two mugs walking towards the coffee maker. “You meant now?” Ian laughs but doesn’t reply. Mickey sighs again and takes off his jacket then takes one of the four tables at the diner. 

Ian comes with the coffee and Mickey's lemon cake then places them at the table before pulling his own chair. 

“What, you out of vanilla cake tonight?” Mickey teases as he receives the offered coffee.

“Oh, there’s plenty,” Ian smirks. “but, you agreed to have coffee with me. Least I can do is give you what you like.”

Mickey grunts in reply and takes a sip of the hot coffee that instantly burns his tongue. Ian laughs at him. “So…sorry.” He says amidst his laughter.

Like Mickey’s supposed to believe he's really sorry. “Fucking sadist.”

Ian only laughs some more. It’s a really weird comparison to make but he seems like a very happy guy that at this moment reminds Mickey of his son. No wonder the two got along. 

 

**~0~0~0~0~**

 

It's not a surprise that Ian and Mickey continue to hang out every night when Mickey gets off work. If Ian thought before Mickey was cute, as soon as they started spending time together he saw a whole other side of Mickey you can't tell exists. The man is funny, and kind and so sweet and he doesn’t even know it. Ian doesn’t know yet if Mickey would consider dating him considering his history but they are in a pretty familiar place now. Ian would go as far as to say they were friends. 

And he was sure Mickey likes him too otherwise he wouldn’t stick around every night after picking up his cakes and drinks. Ian was having the time of his life just hanging out with the other man and they were not even lovers. It was nice to be around someone who wasn’t Lip or Carl. His brothers love and care about him sure, but he has fucked up for so long it seems like they are just waiting around for the other shoe to drop.

Mickey never knew him before so the Ian he's seeing now is the Ian he knows. And he seems to like him just fine. At first he thought he was going to be bored out of his mind at this job. And he was the first two nights. But ever since Mickey started showing up Ian has been looking forward to coming here every single night. 

Now if only he could convince Mickey to hang out with him outside of this tiny diner or let him see Yevgeny again.

 

**~0~0~0~0~**

 

Carl is at his desk writing up reports when the sergeant taps his desk. “My office, now.”

Carl follows him worriedly because it sounds serious. Then again Luther rarely smiles so he wouldn’t know what this was about even if he tried. “What's going on?” he asks as he takes a seat across form Luther.

“Feel like some donuts?”

Carl looks at him incredulously. “Donuts? Are you serious? God, I thought I’d messed up again.”

Luther looks pointedly at him and hands him one of the coffees and a donut. “You're doing fine, relax.”

“You realize how cliché this is, right? cops, donuts.”

“Shut up and eat.” Luther snaps and takes a bite of his own.

“So, I couldn’t help but notice you gave me a compliment just now.”

“I did no such thing.” Luther denies.

“Yeah you did. You just said that I'm doing _amazing_.” Carl responds.

Luther shakes his head. “How’s Ian?”

“He's doing good. Really good. It's been almost two months since he's started taking the meds and it looks like he's sticking to them. Even got a job.”

“Really?” Luther asks clearly surprised.

“Yeah. We were skeptical too at first but he's proving us wrong. He even seems… happier.”

“So he met someone?”

Carl shakes his head ‘no’. “I don’t think so. He's at home during the day and he works a night shift so I don’t see when he would have the time.”

Luther nods and swallows. “It's good. That’s really good. I’m glad you got your brother back.”

“Me too.”

“When are _you_ meeting someone?”

Carl fakes a gasp. “Are you asking me about my personal life?”

Luther groans. “Get out.” Carl laughs and gestures at his unfinished donut. “Out!”

He walks out of the office and laughs all the way to his desk. He cannot believe that after all these years Luther still bothers to act tough with him. Big old softie is what he is.

 

**~0~0~0~0~**

 

Once in a while Yevgeny will chose to hang out with his friends on their dad and son day which is Sunday. This is one of those times. And now Mickey is lying on the couch bored as can be. He reaches for his phone and scrolls through his contacts. Ian had saved his contact in Mickey's phone at some point during the two weeks they’ve been hanging out. Mickey didn’t even know when the redhead had managed to snag his phone. But he had gotten a text one day and hadn’t even bothered to ask. Ian was a sneaky little shit and Mickey hated that, that fact didn’t make him as mad as it usually would if it was anybody else. 

**Whatchu doing?**

**Watching SpongeBob square pants. Why?**

“Jesus Christ.” Even Yevgeny didn’t watch that anymore. He finds himself chuckling and he curses at Ian for how easily he gets those out of him. **Feel like a foosball match?**

**Hell yeah. Not gonna go easy on u though**

**Bring it on firecrotch**

**Oh, it's on.**

Mickey laughs and texts him the name of a nice restaurant with foosball tables where he and Yevgeny like to frequent. He's on his way out when he gets another text.

**Firecrotch huh?**

Mickey is _not_ replying to that.

 

**~0~0~**

 

Ian can't recall a time he was so excited or had this much fun. He is winning, a lot. He _could_ let Mickey win, but then he wouldn’t get to see this adorable pout Mickey gets every time Ian beats him. truth be told Ian is having the best time. 

“You're cheating.” Mickey complains for the umpteenth time.

“How does a person cheat on a foosball game?” 

“Don’t know.” Mickey shrugs and sips on his coke. “But with a brother like Philip you would find a way.” Ian chuckles and goes to Mickey’s side of the table. “What are you doing?” Mickey asks when Ian stands behind him. 

“Teaching you how to beat me.” Ian replies.

Mickey can feel Ian's breath fanning his neck and he involuntarily holds his breath. Ian just plastered himself on his back and Mickey has no clue what he's supposed to do here. To make matters worse Ian places his hands on Mickey's where he's holding the rods. He is talking, saying something while moving Mickey's hands but the latter can't concentrate. He can feel Ian everywhere and he kind of doesn’t want him to move. 

“There.” Ian finishes. “Now let’s see if you can win.” He stands on his side of the table and smiles softly at Mickey.

Mickey did not even hear a word Ian said. “I'm kind of tired. How about a walk.” He suggests instead.

Ian nods eagerly and Mickey doesn’t understand what the other man sees in him because he always seems to enjoy his company so much. He nods and they head out where it's already surprisingly dark.

“Whoa, when did it get so late?” Ian asks.

“Lost track of time, I guess.” Mickey replies looking straight at Ian. 

They stand there and look at each other none wanting to look away first. Mickey cracks first and he clears his throat as he walks away. Ian smiles at the ground and follows suit.

 

**~0~0~**

 

“Best date I've ever had, hands down.” Ian says when they reach Mickey's apartment building.

“Don’t remember saying this was a date.” Mickey corrects.

“Oh.” Ian's face falls. “I didn’t… I'm sorry.” He breathes. “Of course.” The rejection hits him hard and he takes a step back from Mickey. “See you around I guess.” He starts to walk away but Mickey grabs his coat. 

Ian turns around and raises his eyebrows curiously. Mickey blinks up at him then rises on his toes and kisses him. Ian gasps in surprise but immediately gets with the programme and kisses back eagerly and heartily. Mickey pulls back and licks across his lips before diving back in. Ian can't help the moan that escapes and Mickey eagerly swallows it and gives one of his own when Ian bites on his bottom lip. Ian takes his hands out of his pocket and wraps them around Mickey's waist pulling him closer. 

He can't believe how much he's wanted to do this. And here they are. And Mickey initiated it. He has never been happier to see his affection reciprocated.


	3. Chapter 3

Carl is driving around, he just came from Lip’s where the four of them laughed and exchanged a few beers- where he was very happy to see Ian stick to water- and now he's just patrolling the neighborhood. That’s when he sees him. There’s a guy wearing black from head to toe defacing president trump’s picture on a billboard. He parks and the guy gets down and starts running. Carl curses and get out the car immediately running after the criminal. This he can do, this he's good at. 

They run for four blocks and Carl can see the guy is getting tired. He increases his speed and immediately jumps on the guy. Except when they both land on the ground it's a female voice that yells out. Her bag falls and all her cans scatter. Carl gets up and takes out his handcuffs.

“You are under arrest for destruction of public property. Anything you say can, and will be used against you in a court of law. Fuck.” He takes a breath to slow his breathing. “Demn you're fast. You have the right to… what the hell?”

“Carl?”

Carl lets go of Bonnie and takes a step back. “Yeah. What…what?”

Bonnie throws herself against his chest since she can't hug him with her hands cuffed behind her back. Carl wraps his hands around her and breathes her in. “ _Fuck_. Hi.”

“Hi.” She laughs and she's still as beautiful as ever. “You became a cop? What the hell Carl?”

Carl runs a hand across his hair. “Yeah, and you’re a criminal. Nothing’s changed there.” He chuckles.

“Fuck you.” She laughs and turns around so he can uncuff her. Carl lets her go. 

“Wow.” He still can't believe it. “The first girl to ever break my heart.”

“Yeah well,” she touches his collar. “Wow.”

“Okay look, I will let you off this time. For old time’s sake. But you have to stop Bonnie. Or else I won't have a choice next time.”

Bonnie nods. “Sir yes, sir.” She gives him a mock salute and starts to collect her cans.

Carl helps her. “You’ve been good?”

“Umm, sure.”

“You're family?”

“We all ended up in foster care. But we are grown up now so, those who haven’t grown apart we still meet.” She zips up her bag and places it on her shoulder.

“I'm sorry.”

“Not your fault.” She kisses him on the cheek. “Thank you Carl.”

“Of course.” She nods and smiles then gives him a small wave before walking away. “Hey Bon?”

“Yeah?”

“If you ever get tired of being a criminal maybe you can find me? We could have a coffee or some shit.”

“I'll remember that.” She blows him a kiss then runs off. 

Carl sighs and starts walking back to his police car. “Luther’s gonna have my ass.”

 

 

**~0~0~0~0~**

 

“One more.” Ian pleads.

Mickey laughs but obliges and gives Ian another kiss.

“One more.”

“This is like the tenth ‘one more’ so no. I have to go. Can't wait till morning. Have to get my son to school.”

Ian hums and lets him go then leans on the counter. “You ever gonna let me see him?”

“Soon.”

Ian juts out his chin. “Why won't you let me see Yevy? We already met, even before you by the way. Plus, I'm pretty sure he already loves me.”

Mickey chuckles with his tongue at the corner of his mouth. “You think he loves you huh?”

“How can he not? I'm the best.” Ian teases.

“Kay. Whatchu doing this Sunday?”

“Nothing!” Ian replies excitedly.

Mickey shakes his head on his way out. “I'll arrange something then.”

“Thank you!” he hears Ian say behind him. 

 

**~0~0~0~0~**

 

 

“SHIT! Like that… just like that.”

“Fuck!”

“Yeah, fuck.” Lip moans as Mandy continues to ride him into their mattress.

Mandy grabs his hands and places them on her breasts. “Gonna come baby! Fuck.”

Lip groans and grabs her by the wait instantly switching their positions so he's the one on top. He then continues to fuck into her hard and fast. Mandy yells loudly as she comes. Lip lays on her and kisses her uncoordinatedly as he comes too with her name on his lips. 

“Fuck.”

“Yeah, fuck.” Mandy repeats and caresses his back. “Can we have the party here tomorrow?”

Lip gets off her and drops on her side then reaches for two cigarettes, lights them and hands her one. “You don’t want it at a nice restaurant or some shit?”

“Please. It's a Gallagher Milkovich party and my friends. We don’t need to go to some fancy restaurant, no one would have fun.”

“Okay.” Lip kisses her. “Whatever you want. Happy anniversary.”

“Happy anniversary baby.” Mandy replies as she puts off her cigarette and gets up. “Gonna order the drinks now.”

Lip doesn’t think he has the strength to move just yet. His legs still feel like jelly. He can't believe he managed to meet a girl in college and they’ve been dating for six years. He pats himself on the back. He gives himself ten minutes and two cigarettes later before he puts on his boxers and walks to the kitchen. He can hear voices and he frowns.

“Aren’t you supposed to be asleep after working a night shift and all?” he asks Ian who is by the counter listening to Mandy. 

“Tried to, but my brother and his girlfriend have never heard of such a thing as quiet sex. Especially when you have a guest.” 

Ian sees Mandy’s cheeks turn pink and letting them know he heard them was totally worth it. 

He slaps the counter. “Well, while you plan the party, congrats by the way, I have to be somewhere in the afternoon so, see ya.” He tells them and heads to the bedroom to sleep. 

 

**~0~0~0~0~**

 

“What the fuck do you get your sister that says ‘congratulations on maintaining a relationship for six fucking years!’”

“I have no idea.” Ian says. Mickey turns around to glare at him. “What?”

“I asked you to come and help me. If you’re not helping then why’d you come?” he picks up a silver chain and inspects it.

“To spend time with you? Thought it was obvious.”

Mickey pauses in what he's doing. “Yeah?” he asks with a cheeky smile. 

Ian bends down and blows gently in his ear making him shiver. “Oh, yeah.”

That definitely reminds Mickey that all they’ve done for a month is kissing alone. Ian hasn’t pushed him for more, he seems content to just keep making out. What he did just now makes Mickey half hard and he thinks about how he hasn’t fucked in… in… he can't even remember when but it's been quite a while. 

“Oh, this looks amazing.” Ian lifts up a gold ring and shows it to Mickey.

Mickey scoffs. “I'm pretty sure Phillip is the one supposed to but her a ring Gallagher.”

Ian tilts his head and inspects the ring. “But it's so pretty.”

“Then _you_ buy it.” 

“But I don’t have anyone to give it to.” He looks at Mickey with a smile, his tongue pressing on the inside of his cheek.

Mickey feels a ton of emotions go through him from Ian's suggestive look. “Cut that shit out Gallagher.”

Ian laughs and puts the ring back. “Mandy likes pretty things. I mean, I barely know her but I've picked up that much.”

Mickey sighs in frustration. “Let’s go. I'll just give her fucking cash man.”

They walk out of the store quietly but Ian has an important question in mind. “So umm, what's gonna happen at the party?”

Mickey looks at him confused. “A stupid anniversary party Gallagher. What the fuck?”

“No, I mean.” Ian stops so Mickey does too. “as far as everyone knows we don’t even know each other.”

Mickey finally understands what Ian is trying to say. He clears his throat and scratches his nose. “We haven’t… we’re not…”

Ian sees Mickey struggling so he decides to help him out. “We don’t have to tell anyone anything Mick. I just want to know, when we get there what are we? Where do we stand? That’s all.”

Mickey exhales his pent up breath. He can never forget Ian's dejected face before their first kiss and he never wants to see that again. “Okay. it’s not that I don’t want them to know or whatever. It's just that, Yev doesn’t even know yet.”

“Right, of course.” Ian smiles when he remembers Mickey's adorable son. “We’re still on for Sunday, right?’

They start walking again. “Yeah, none of us will be hangover from Mandy's party so, you know.”

“Great. So where to?” 

 

**~0~0~0~0~**

 

Mandy wiggles around in the hotel room bed while her boyfriend makes her keen as he goes to work between her legs. Lip holds onto her hip to keep her there. He runs his tongue along each fold sometimes soft, and sometimes hard and bold. Mandy yelps and moans, calling his name over and over and over as she curses incoherently. But Lip’s mission is to make her fall apart this way. He delves down deeper to find that special spot. He can taste her juices as they flow for him. so sweet and hot. He puts his middle finger inside her and lifts his head. 

“That’s right baby, come for me.”

Mandy looks down at him, her hair askew and looking completely fucked out. “I love you.”

“I love you too baby.” He replies before getting back to it.

He thrusts his tongue inside her right before pulling his finger out. God, it's a perfect fit. He's in nice and deep his nose touches her clit. Lip could lick Mandy for hours. He loves her, he loves her so fucking much. He slides two of his fingers inside her pussy and begins to lap on her clit. Mandy begs for more until she screams with pleasure as she finally reaches her climax. She shakes through her orgasm and lip caresses her thighs lovingly. He watches as her chest rises and falls then looks down at his aching hard on. He leaves her to rest and goes to take care of his hardness in the luxurious bathroom. 

 

**~0~0~**

 

“Fuck Lip, what was that?” 

“What?”

Mandy turns to face him as they lie on the bed and caresses his cheek gently. “That was fucking amazing.” 

“You're welcome. Just another of your anniversary gifts.”

“Well, I loved it.”

She kisses him then lies on his chest. Lip happily wraps his arms around her. 

 

**~0~0~0~0~**

 

“CARL!” the sergeant yells from his office and all eyes in the precinct turn to him. 

He exhales and walks towards Luther’s office timidly. “Yes sir?”

Luther looks at him suspiciously. “What did you do?”

“What do you mean?”

“You only call me sir when you’ve done something wrong.”

“Fuck.” Carl curses. He always does this, he slips up even though he knows it gives him away. “Nothing. _You_ called me here.”

“It's been weeks, why haven’t you made an arrest yet? I thought you said you could handle this?”

Honestly Carl thinks if Luther assigned him this case then he must not care about it that much. “I umm… she stopped. There hasn’t been anymore graffiti lately.”

“Is that right?” Luther gets up and walks towards him. Carl moves back until he gets backed against the wall.”

“How did you know it was a she?”

“I don’t.”

“You just said _she_ stopped.”

“I… I just got tired of all the stereotyping, it could be anyone.” Carl stammers out.

“Carl…”

“Okay, fine. Can you please back up?” he says pushing at Luther’s chest. The sergeant steps back and crosses his arms against his chest. “Okay so, I was driving around minding my own business… no I was driving around looking for the graffiti bandit,”

“Graffiti bandit?” Luther interrupts. “You know that makes no sense, right?”

“And then, I caught her in action. So I had to chase her down, right?”

“Carl!”

“I had to let her go!”

“Why?”

“Because I know her. And she promised to put an end to it.” He coughs. “After I talked to her about you know, putting an end to it.”

“Carl, this is not how these things work. Someone is guilty, you arrest them, then leave the decision to the judge. And you son, are not the judge.” Luther pokes him on the chest. 

“Come on, how many chances did you give me? Even when you hated me?”

Luther sits back down behind his desk. “Oh, I still hate you.”

“Sure you do.”

“Please get out of my office.”

Carl rolls his eyes and walks out backwards. He doesn’t put it past Luther to throw something at him. Or shoot him. 

 

**~0~0~0~0~**

 

“Uncle Ian!” Yevgeny shouts as soon as he sees Ian and runs to greet him like they see each other every day. Mickey is the first one to arrive at the party. Even the guests of honor are nowhere in sight.

“Yevgeny, hello! Wow, are you taller?” he asks as he hugs him back. 

“It's all the pizza dad keeps feeding me every Sunday!” 

Ian laughs and smiles at Mickey who takes one of the seats. “Hi.”

“Sup.” Mickey replies with a smirk.

“So uncle Ian! How have you been?”

Ian sits down and Yevgeny sits next to him. “How about we retire the ‘uncle’?”

“Why?”

Ian glances at Mickey who raises his hands and shakes his head. “Because it makes me feel old.” He says with a grimace.

“Okay. So just Ian?”

“Yes Yevy, just Ian. So how is school?”

Mickey watches as his son talks to Ian freely and readily giving him information. He doesn’t know what it is about Ian that just attracts them towards him but it seems his son really does like Ian and so does Mickey. So much, sometimes he worries they're moving too fast even though they're yet to have sex. But this is only because of how fast his heart is taking to Ian. He enjoys spending time with the redhead, he enjoys just being in his presence. He loves hearing Ian laugh for no particular reason. At this point Yevgeny and Ian are the highlights of his days and lately he has been getting really confused.

Ian has only been on the meds for just a few months now, but he has been off them for years. What's to stop him from one day deciding that he doesn’t want to take them anymore? What will happen when Mickey and Yevgeny will have already fallen for his charm? Hell, Mickey feels like he's already there.

Frankly he's afraid of letting Ian in only to be left high and dry with no explanation. This is the reason he was reluctant to re-introduce Yevgeny. Because he would understand why Ian left but his son wouldn’t. 

He decides to have that talk with Ian at some point before they take their relationship further. In the meantime he needs a red bull or maybe just one beer.

Ian puts a video game on for Yevgeny and then goes to join Mickey in the kitchen. He removes a soda from the fridge, gives it to Yevgeny then gets back to the kitchen. He spanks Mickey's ass who gives him the finger. 

“You realize people are not gonna start arriving until it’s dark, right?” Ian asks as he takes Mickey’s red bull away from him.

Mickey rolls his eyes and grabs another. “Don’ matter. As long as Mandy sees I showed up.” Ian hums and takes a step towards Mickey with a suggestive smile on his face. “Don’t you dare.” Mickey whispers and peaks into the living room but Yevgeny is busy crushing cars. Ian continues to move closer until Mickey gets trapped between him and the fridge. “Fuck.” Mickey whispers before pulling Ian down for a hard kiss.

Ian moans into it then takes both their drinks and places then on the kitchen counter so they can kiss and grab at each other. Ian puts his legs between Mickey’s and the latter moans rubbing against Ian's leg and lets out a soft _shit._ Ian is about to grab onto his ass when several voices walk into the house and they quickly break apart wiping at their mouths. Mickey grabs his drink and goes into the living room taking his earlier seat. 

The party starts earlier than Ian thought it would. It sucks that him and Mickey have to stay so many feet apart but he can cope. Yevgeny is having fun kicking grown men asses and collecting their money while Mickey watches proudly. Ian tries talking to several people he doesn’t know and tries not to stare at Mickey.

Mandy and Lip show up very late for the party. They show up at 7:00PM when people are mostly tipsy and loud and excited to cheer them on. Mickey has been subtly watching Ian as he interacts with other people. He wishes he could too. Just go over there and talk to him and just have nothing to worry about. Which he could he supposes. It would just be two guys standing together talking. But he doesn’t move. Right now Ian is standing in a circle with his cop brother and six other guys talking and laughing with them. He surprises himself by hoping the rest of the men in the circle are straight. 

 

**~0~0~**

 

Mickey gives it an hour then he tells his sister goodbye so he can take Yevgeny home. He's surprised to find Ian standing outside the apartment door. 

“You alright?”

“Umm, yeah.” Ian frowns. “Some idiot puked in my bed. I knew I wasn’t gonna get any sleep because of the noise I just didn’t know it was because I wouldn’t have a bed either.” He chuckles. “See you guys tomorrow? Bye Yevgeny.”

“Bye Ian.”

Yevgeny pulls on Mickey's hand but he doesn’t move. “Mick?”

“You _could_ always come with us. I mean, we have a quest room too.” He shrugs. He is trying so hard to be casual about it but his heart is going a mile a minute.

Ian considers the offer. It's a great offer but, “Are you sure?” he then goes near Mickey and whispers. “Are we there yet?”

“It's just a sleepover. Right Yev?”

Yev nods eagerly. “Okay! Let me just, grab a change of clothes and my…” he whispers so Yevgeny doesn’t hear him. “Meds.” Mickey nods and he goes back into the house.

 

**~0~0~0~0~**

 

Yevgeny is sound asleep and now it's just Ian and Mickey in the living room. Something is playing on the TV that none of them have a clue what it's about. They are both just inching to touch each other.

“I have never brought a guy home because I'd never do anything with my son in the next room.” Mickey states.

“I understand.” Ian replies.

“So obviously we can't…” 

“No. not with Yevgeny in the same house.” Ian agrees.

Mickey nods severally. “So we should probably go to sleep.”

“Yep.” Ian chews on the inside of his cheek and shakes his leg.

He watches in regret as Mickey leaves for his room. Ian squeezes his hard on and then gets up too and heads into the guest room. It's such a shame that they couldn’t do anything tonight. Because Ian has wanted Mickey for so long and he thinks he's going to go crazy if he doesn’t have him soon. He undresses leaving his boxers on and gets under the covers. He checks his phone for the time and then prepares to sleep. His hard on starts to go down slowly and he tries not to think about Mickey sleeping half naked too in the next room.

Ian is in the brink of sleep when he feels an arm wrap around his waist. “You asleep?” Mickey whispers.

Ian turns around slowly and immediately grabs Mickey and pulls him into a kiss. They kiss and touch desperately and before they know it they're both naked with Ian straddling Mickey. They can't see each other and are in complete darkness but Ian loves the feel of Mickey's body in his arms. He just wants to run his hands all over his body and never stop. Which is exactly what he does. 

They kiss and turn and kiss some more and turn some more and soon enough Ian is inside Mickey and they're both shushing each other and covering each other’s mouths. They haven’t had sex in a while and it feels so good so some moans and groans escape. As great as it feels however it is short-lived because they both can't help themselves and they come too early. But it still drains the energy out of them and they pass out immediately.

 

**~0~0~0~0~**

 

When Ian wakes up the next day he is alone. He groans and rubs his eyes. He can feel something poking him in the back and he pulls out last night’s bottle of lube. He can't believe he slept on it and didn’t feel it. He gets out of bed and starts looking for his boxers. After he's worn them he sees sweat pants and a long t-shirt placed on the foot of the bed. He puts on Mickey's clothes with a smile and heads into the living room. He hears Mickey and Yevgeny laughing so he joins them in the kitchen instead. 

“Morning Ian! Dad refuses to teach me how to make pancakes.” Yevgeny complains.

“Why is that?” it takes everything he has not to kiss Mickey before taking a seat by the kitchen counter. It feels like the normal thing to do and he can't help but smile. Mickey mouths _morning_ and Ian's mouths it back.

“He says he's afraid I'll burn myself, but I think he's just lazy.”

“Hey, watch it you little shit.”

Yevgeny and Ian laugh. “Ian you’ll teach me, right?”

“Sure bud, but with dad’s permission.”

“Daaad.”

‘Yeah, whatever. Just stop whining like a little girl.”

“You're a little girl.”

“I will slap you with a hot fucking pancake. Go take a shower and when you come back they’ll be ready.” Mickey orders and Yevgeny runs off.

Ian doesn’t hesitate and takes the opportunity to stand up and give Mickey a deep morning kiss. Mickey moans and then pulls away to continue cooking. Ian pours himself a cup of coffee and sits back down. “So last night.”

“What about it?” Mickey sucks on his finger looking straight at Ian, and then smirks.

“Is it gonna happen again?”

“What do _you_ think?” Mickey asks instead.

“Okay so, are we going to go to the clinic?” Mickey pauses but doesn’t reply. “We were careless Mick. We let the pleasure get the best of us.”

Mickey resumes his cooking. “Okay so we buy condoms today on our way from the park.” Ian sucks on his teeth. “What?”

“Mick, I know how you _feel_ like, I'm not agreeing to use a fucking rubber after I've already had you bare.”

Mickey tries to hide a smile that Ian immediately sees. “Fine, we’ll go to the clinic as soon as we can. So we can keep fucking… bare.”

“Good.” Ian replies and sips more of his coffee. “Which single man doesn’t have condoms anyway?” 

“One that hasn’t needed them in a while okay?” Mickey laughs. “And don’t you dare fucking make fun of me when you didn’t have any on you.”

Ian hums and goes and stands behind Mickey then rubs his soft dick on Mickey's ass. Mickey cackles and pushes back. Ian bends and kisses behind Mickey's ear. The latter moans. When Mickey tilts his head and exposes more of his neck for Ian to kiss and nibble on, Ian turns off the gas and continues to do just that. Mickey bites his lip and pulls Ian closer by the back of his neck.

“Fuck, you're good at that.” Mickey moans.

“What are you two doing?”

“Shit!”  
“Fuck!”

They both jump apart quickly but it's clear they’ve been made. 

“Are you two… yes! I knew it. I knew you two would be perfect for each other!”

Ian snorts and Mickey laughs. “Go take a seat bud. Breakfast is ready.”

“Say I was right.” Yevgeny insists once the three of them are seated and eating breakfast. Ian and Mickey exchange smiles but don’t say anything. “Say I was right!”

“Okay, okay. You were right.” Ian tells him.

“Dad?”

“Yes, Yevgeny. You were right.”

“Yes!” he throws a fist in the air before taking a bite of his pancakes. 

Mickey just shakes his head. What surprises him the most is he is happy that Yevgeny knows. Now he doesn’t have to lie to his son. He feels Ian squeeze his thigh under the table and Mickey looks up to find Ian with one of those loud grins and it's very contagious.

He can't resist kissing those lips he's come to love so much.


	4. Chapter 4

After breakfast Ian, Mickey and Yevgeny head out to the park. Its not hot, but its not cold either and it looks like the sun is still deciding if it wants to come out but the little there is gives a warm atmosphere. Luckily for Yevgeny there are a few kids at the park and he quickly deserts them as soon as they get there. 

Ian let's Mickey take one of the benches as he goes and gets two hotdogs and cokes. 

"Thank you." Ian says as soon as he sits down next to Mickey.

"What for?" Mickey takes a bite of his hotdog. 

"I don't know. Everything? Before, You know, before when I was unmedicated. I didn't want to take them because my life literally had no purpose. It didn't seem to me like it mattered whether I took them or not." He sighs and drinks his soda half way. "I am happy." He turns to look at Mickey. "I'm happy I met you." 

Mickey smiles softly and caresses his cheek. "Do you have a doctor?"

"Like a therapist?" Mickey nods. "Yeah. I see him twice a week. Gonna keep seeing him twice until I'm at least six months stable. Then he'll decide if we can go to once a month."

"Does it help?"

Ian shrugs. "I guess. I can tell him stuff I'm afraid to tell my brothers to avoid hurting their feelings or things I'm afraid to let them find out or whatever. So, yeah I guess it does help talking to someone who understands." 

Mickey takes Ian's hands in this and carreses it. "You're going to be fine. And if you ever need anything just ask."

"Thanks."

They turn their attention to Yevgeny who doesn't look too happy. "May I?" Ian asks.

"Yeah." It's a small thing but Ian can't help but feel happy that Mickey trust him with Yevgeny. 

Mickey finishes his coke and starts on Ian's untouched hotdog as he watches his boyfriend? and son interruct. The funny thing is, despite what Mandy had told him the moment Mickey met Ian he knew he could trust him. From the moment they started hanging out Mickey could picture himself dating Ian. And now watching how good Ian is with Yevgeny seals the deal for him. 

Ian had Yevgeny laughing and smiling like his normal self in no time. Weird feelings start pulling at his heart strings watching Ian be gentle with Yev as if he was his own son. Ian slides and falls on his ass and Yevgeny immediately jumps on him. The two break into a fit of giggles and Mickey finds himself barelling with laughter. 

What he's watching, what he's looking at, he wants this. Right now, right here. He wants it and he wants it for a very long time. 

When Yevgeny gets tired Ian takes his hand and they walk towards Mickey. They decide to go watch a PG13 movie after. Then later hit the Foosball restaurant for dinner. 

"Oh my God! That was so much fun dad! Can Ian come with us to the park next time too?"

"Sure bud." Mickey replies as he wipes ketchup off his sons face. 

Ian smiles happily to see Yevgeny approve of him. Mickey smiles softly and despite whatever reservations he had he knows its too late. Yevgeny loves Ian, he loves Ian, there's no going back now. 

Shit. He loves Ian.

"Yeah, and maybe next time your dad can join us on the playground instead of sitting on his ass." 

"Aye. I was supervising."

"Sure you were dad."

They laugh as they get up to leave. All in all, the three of them are happy and it is a day well spent. 

 

**~0~0~0~0~**

 

 

Yevgeny doesn't even make it home and passes out in the car from exhaustion. Ian offers to carry him up. They put him to bed and then both drop on the couch unceremoniously. 

"That's what I call a fruitful fucking day." Mickey says and lays on Ian's lap. 

"Thanks for bringing me along. I had fun." Mickey smiles up at him.

"Come'ere." He pulls Ian down by his neck and they engage in a nice sweet kiss even from the awkward angle. 

They are too tired to do anything so they just head to sleep in Mickeys bed. Together. 

Ian wonders if this means something. 

 

 

**~0~0~0~0~**

 

Six days come and go where they haven't been able to go to the clinic because Mickey hasn't been able to get off work early. Ian has been coming to Mickey's after work so Mickey hasn't seen the need to take in as many night shifts. So they have been reduced to blow jobs and hand jobs because _Ian_ the fucking weirdo would rather not have sex than use a fucking condom.

 _If we had used one the first time then yes, but we didnt, did we? And now I know how sweet your ass can be. Why would I want to give that up?_ He asks. Mickey just usually rolls his eyes and lays still so Ian can work his magic tongue on his dick.

"You have to work the night shift tommorow." Ian tells him one evening as he gets ready to head to work. 

"Why's that?" Mickey asks as he serves Yevgeny dinner.

Ian sighs in exersperation because Mickey is not catching on fast enough. "So that you will be free on Monday during the day. That way we can go to the c-l-i-n-i-c." He spells it out so Yevgeny doesn't catch on. 

"Who's sick?" Of course Yev understands. 

Mickey laughs. "He's fucking ten years old man, you think he can't spell?"

Ian just shakes his head. He kisses Yevgeny on the forehead and leaves a lingering kiss on Mickey's lips. "See you tonight."

"Wake me up." Mickey tells him. 

Ian smiles at him and pecks him one last time then leaves. 

 

 

**~0~0~0~0~**

 

 

"Hey Lip," Mandy calls and Lip looks up from the documents he's proof reading at the kitchen table.

"Where's your brother?"

"Its at night so I'm assuming work?"

Mandy taps her chin with the cooking spoon. "Have you seen him around lately?"

Lip thinks about it. "No. But he arrives before or after we leave and when we get home he's left for work."

Mandy shakes her head unconvinced. "Yeah but, before we always used to see him. Even though our schedules are different we still saw him." 

"Hmm." 

"And I have been home the last two days and I haven't seen him."

Now Lip starts to get worried. He rushes into the bathroom. The meds are not there. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck FUCK!" He rubs a hand across his hair. "He was doing so well Mandy."

Mandy comes and cups his cheeks. "Hey, hey, hey listen. Calm down. Before you jump into any conclusions, can we at least call him first?"

"Yeah, yeah." Lip heads to the table and picks up his phone. It only rings three times but Lip feels likes its taking forever.

 _"Lip! My brother from the same mother!"_ Ian shouts and then laughs.

Lip is having a hard time discerning if Ian is manic or not. He looks at Mandy worriedly and puts the phone on speaker. "Are you, are you okay?"

 _"Yes. What's going on? Everything okay?"_ Ian immediately drops his playful tone.

"Yeah, just, Mandy and I haven't seen you around much and we, I was wondering. Are you...."

 _"Shit."_ Ian curses. _"I am so sorry Lip. I should have communicated earlier so you wouldn't come to this conclusion. I am so sorry. I am fine. I am still taking my meds and seeing doctor Clyde. I promise."_

Lip exhales loudly in relief. "Oh, thank God. You scared me. Where have you been?"

_"I've umm... been staying with a friend."_

"That's code for they're fucking." He whispers to Mandy but Ian hears him.

_"God demmit Lip, I will come by to see you this week. But I'm okay, I promise."_

"Okay, that's all I wanted to know. Bye." Lip hangs up. "He's fine." He chuckles.

Mandy smiles at him and gives him a hug and a peck on the cheek. "Who do you think this friend is?"

"No clue. I'm just happy its not one of those fucks he hangs out with when he's manic."

"How do you know it's not?"

"Because he wouldn't be fine right now. And wouldn't have picked up. Probably wouldn't even have had his phone."

"Oh yeah, right." Mandy goes back to stirring the soup. 

Ian had really scared them for a minute there. She really liked Ian. Alot. And she hoped he manages to stay the way he is. 

 

 

**~0~0~0~0~**

 

 

"If you ask me..."

"I didn't ask you."

"Yeah but, if you were to ask me."

"I would never ask you."

Carl sighs and let's it out in one breath. "If you ask me we should let prostitutes be."

"That, is why I wouldn't ask you." Luther tells Him then parks the car and they step out. "They're not supposed to be here." Luther leans on the car and gestures towards the ladies standing by a wall.

"What, you want _me_ to handle it?"

"Yeah."

"What's wrong with them being here?"

"This is a very high class restaurant and the owner doesn't want them around."

"But it's at night."

Luther wordlessly orders him to do his job. Carl exhales and walks towards the women.

"Uuuhhh I love a man in uniform." One of them coos and runs a hand across his chest.

He points at the cop car behind him. "I'm a cop." He points out the obvious.

"Even the police have needs too." Another chimes in.

Carl steps back. "Okay listen. You're not supposed to be here and you know this. So walk away or I'm taking you in." He announces. 

One of the ladies, much younger and very decently dressed -despite her line of work- starts to walk away as the rest take their time.

"Hey." Carl stops her.

She turns around to look at him. Even in the dark of night she's stunning. "I'm leaving."

"Yeah, I know. I just...." He sighs. "What's your name?" 

"Elsa." 

"Hi Elsa. I'm Carl. Do you live far from here? I could drive you home."

"Why?" She looks at him suspiciously. 

Carl likes her even more because the others would have jumped at the opportunity immediately assuming he wanted to pay for sex. 

"Bitch. They all approach you even when you barely bother to dress up."

Elsa looks down at her trouser as opposed to her fellow sex workers' mini skirts and barely there tops. As the rest walk by she subtly moves close to Carl.

He immediately feels protective. "Keep it moving!" He shouts and they scamper away. "Are you okay?" He touches her shoulder gently. 

Elsa sniffs. "Yeah. They're just not very nice."

"So why stand with them?" Elsa shrugs and doesn't reply. "Come with me."

"What are you doing?" Luther asks when he sees Carl with one of them.

"She needs a ride home."

"Uh-huh. And the rest didn't?"

Carl ignores him and stretches out his hand for the keys. "How do you expect _me_ to get home?" Luther asks even as he hands them over.

"You're the baddest cop in the south side." Carl replies as he let's Elsa in the car. "Also there's this thing called a uber?"

He laughs and drives off. 

"Isn't your boss going to be mad?" Elsa asks with a tiny smile. Carl thinks he's in love.

"Nah." He shakes his head and takes a left where Elsa points. "He's a big soft bear." 

He gets her to a dilapidated apartment building and watches her until she gets in. She gives him a small wave and he waves back. Carl already knows he won't be able to think about anything else.

 

**~0~0~0~0~**

 

 

"Your dad is running late. Told me to pick you up. You don't mind, do you?" Ian tells Yevgeny outside the school.

"No. Its okay." Yevgeny replies even though he looks sad as hell. 

Ian gets him in the passanger seat of Mickey's car and gets in too. "Hey, its okay. You're dad will be home soon. I promise. Or we could drive by his job if you like?"

"It's not that." Yevgeny mumbles. 

Ian pauses where he was about to start the car. "What's going on?"

Yev sniffs. "Eric... Eric stole Skyler from me."

Ian's heart breaks when he sees the kid is tearing up. "Skyler is, was your girlfriend?" Yevgeny nods. "Listen to me, are you listening?"

"Yeah?" Yevgeny says and a stray tear falls.

Ian looks at him sympathetically and wipes it off. "She didn't deserve you. Its a good thing she's gone."

Yev sniffs and looks at him confused. "How?"

"Because, if she really loved you, Evil, wouldn't have been able to steal her away."

Yevgeny snorts in laughter. "His name is Eric." 

"Yeah well, he seems pretty evil to me." He smiles and Yevgeny laughs again. "So no more crying over Skyler, okay?"

"Okay."

"You will find a prettier girlfriend. Better than Skyler."

"Dad would call her a bitch."

"And your dad would be right."

Yevgeny laughs again and Ian starts the car. He sighs in relief when Yev starts talking about a new game the teacher taught them today and he can't wait to play with him and Mickey. 

 

 

**~0~0~0~0~**

 

 

When Mickey arrives home he finds Ian and Yevgeny cooking and laughing in the kitchen. Its a sight he's been walking in on a lot lately that he never gets tired of seeing it.

"Dad!" Yevgeny shouts as soon as he sees him and runs towards him hugging his waist tightly. 

Mickey caresses his son's blond hair and looks at Ian with a quizzical eyebrow. "Skyler is a bitch." Ian whispers and Yevgeny giggles.

"Really?" Mickey asks Ian and the latter shrugs. He kneels so he's eyes level with his son. "You deserve so much better. Maybe you can ask Trisha over sometime?"

Yevgeny pulls away and goes back to stepping on the stool that helps him reach the pan. "No. I don't want Trisha."

Ian mouths, _Who's Trisha_ and Mickey just rolls his eyes. "I'm going to change."

 

**~0~0~**

 

"Goodnight dad. Goodnight Ian." Yevgeny hugs both of them and goes to bed.

"So who's Trisha?" Ian asks again.

"This girl who's had a crush on Yevy for years now but for whatever reason..." He trails off.

Ian laughs. "Isn't that how life works though. We want those who don't want us and those who do we don't want them?"

"Thanks for taking care of it." Mickey says softly. 

"Ofcourse." Ian kisses the top of Mickey's head when he lays on his chest.

"We can go to the clinic when you wake up tomorrow. I'm tired of not making use of your big dick.' 

Ian laughs. "Okay." 

 

**~0~0~0~0~**

 

Carl is supposed to be on duty but he drives toward the run down building where he dropped Elsa off. Sure enough she's outside the building standing with two guys and two girls. But he frowns when he sees there's an altercation going on. He puts on the siren and the guys take off. The other two girls run off too and Elsa is about to join them when she recognizes him.

She walks towards the car with a smile. "Hey Carl."

"Hey pretty." Elsa blushes. "Get in. Let's go grab a burger."

Elsa checks behind her once before getting in the car. 

 

**~0~0~**

 

Carl watches Elsa eat and its obvious she doesn't get too many meals. She finishes her burger and fries in a few minutes unapologetically. 

"I'm sorry, I was just so hungry."

"Don't. Its fine. If you want more, we'll get more." 

"No, I'm full, thank you." She taps her stomach with a smile. "You know, I really shouldn't fraternize with the enemy."

"Yeah well, I'm your friend."

Elsa takes a sip of her milkshake and studies Carl thoughtfully. "You know what I do and you still like me. Why?"

Carl shrugs. "Don't know. I just do."

Elsa nods then her face falls. "I don't choose to do what I do."

"You don't have to explain. I get it, it's okay. Just..." He sighs. "I would like to see more of you. Please."

Elsa smiles again beautifully and Carl's heart summersaults. "Please?"

"Okay." She nods and stretches out her hand. He looks at her confused then takes her hand. Elsa laughs. "Your phone."

"Oh!" Carl smiles sheepishly and hands her the gadget. 

Elsa gets up after putting in her number. "I have to go. Thank you for lunch and say hello to your boss for me."

Shit. Luther had warned him just this morning to stay away from her. 

Oh well.

 

**~0~0~0~0~**

 

"You know what's weird?" Mandy asks Lip as she hands him a beer and joins him on the couch.

"What?" Lip asks without taking his eyes off the TV.

"Mickey hasn't asked me to watch Yevgney in a while. And I know my brother, he would never employ anyone. He only trusts family."

"Okay." 

Mandy glares at her boyfriend who's not even paying attention. "I miss my nephew. I'm going to visit them." 

"Okay."

Mandy rolls her eyes and goes to the bedroom to change. Its when she opens the door that Lip acknowledges her. "Where are you going?"

Mandy gives him the finger and closes the door behind her.

 

**~0~0~**

 

She unlocks Mickey's door with her key and to say she is shocked by the sight that greets her would be an understatement. Mickey is lying on the couch, Ian is between his legs, while Yevgeny is on the carpet. All their eyes are trained on the TV. 

She claps loudly to get their attention. 

"Oh, hello Mandy." Mickey greets casually while Ian sits up quickly. Worried.

Mickey grabs his shoulder and makes him lay back down between his legs. 

"Aunt Mandy!" Yevgeny runs to hug her. 

"How long has this been going on?" She asks him.

"Since your party. Its where they met!" Yevgeny offers. 

Mandy looks at them both. "No, I'm pretty sure they met during my graduation."

"Oh yeah!" Yev remembers. He shrugs. "Then I don't know." He goes and sits back down on the carpet. 

"You." She snaps her fingers at Ian who stands and follows her on the kitchen. "Start talking."

"Why didn't you ask Mickey?"

"Because he is as forthcoming as a rock. Now spill."

Mickey chuckles from where he's seated as he watches his sister grill Ian. "Nosy bitch." He mumbles. 

"Aunt Mandy, dad called you a nosy bitch!"

"What the fuck, I did not raise a snitch!" 

Yevgeny runs as his dad reaches for him and starts chasing him around the house. 

Ian laughs. "They're great aren't they?" He asks watching them fondly.

Mandy is confused by the look in Ian's eyes. This relationship is definitely not new. The redhead looks like he's in love. 

 

**~0~0~0~0~**

 

"Thanks for bringing me here. I like this place." Mandy is not for expensive restaurants and shit but she likes this one. 

"Anything for you." Lip replies as he looks through the drinks menu.

"So I went to Mickey's a few days ago."

"Yeah? How's Yevgeny?"

"He's fine." Beat. "And so is Ian."

Lip puts down the menu and looks at her. "Demn my brother works fast."

Mandy stands up and hits him across the shoulder. "You knew and didn't tell me!"

"Of course not. Fuck, why do you hit like a guy? Fucking Milkovich." He rubs his shoulder. "I knew that Ian wanted Mickey. But I didn't think they would actually end up together considering his history."

Mandy sighs. "They're in love. Both of them. With each other."

"Aaahhh, okay."

"And the three of them look so happy. I want us to be three too Lip."

"You're...you're not making much sense Mandy."

"We should have a kid. Is what I'm saying."

Lip thinks about it. He has never pictured himself as a dad but, what's holding him back? He's got the money, got the girlfriend. He's happy. 

"If that's what you want."

"Great. So no more birth control."

 

 

**~0~0~0~0~**

 

"Yes." Mickey moans softly. "Fuck." He gasps when Ian grazes his prostate. "Shhhhhhit." 

He has never been fucked this slow in all his twenty seven years of having sex but he feels like he should have tried it sooner. 

"So good." Ian moans and bites on his shoulder. "So fucking good Mickey, _fuck._."

Mickey groans in reply and grabs Ian by his ass and pulls him in deeper. He doesn't want this to ever end. Wants to keep fucking Ian for the rest of his life as fucking corny as that sounds. 

He can tell Ian is about to come because he starts going faster. He grabs Mickeys dick and jerks him off. Mickey kisses Ian as they topple over the edge together.

 

**~0~0~**

 

Ian holds onto Mickey tight and sniffs his neck as they settle in for sleep. Mickey had been more excited than him when they'd left clinic. Couldn't take his hands off him in the car and they haven't stopped fucking everyday since.

He kisses behind Mickeys neck. He is breathing evenly now so he must be asleep. "I love you Mick. I love you so much." He kisses him one more time and then tightens his hold around Mickeys waist and falls asleep.

Mickey on the other hand is fully awake and heard exactly what Ian just said. He turns around in his arms and caresses his cheek. 

"I love you too, you fucking coward. Waiting till you think I'm alseep to tell me how you feel." He chuckles lightly and kisses Ian's chest. 

He then turns around and settles against his boyfriend. He didn't think he would get here this fast. He thought he would have to go another two or three years before he finally found someone. 

Mickey sleeps with a smile on his face. 

 

**~0~0~0~0~**

 

Luther taps on his desk and Carl chews on his lip nervously. Luther keeps studying him and Carl is getting nervous. He decides to get out of the Sergeant's office.

"Sit your ass down."

Carl does as told.

"She's a prostitute."

"I know."

"She could get you sick."

"We went to the clinic together. She's fine. I'm fine."

"You're sure about this?"

"I really like her Luther." 

Luther runs a hand across his face. "Okay, okay. Don't desert your job for pussy."

"Never."

"Okay. You can leave."

 

 

**~0~0~0~0~**

 

 

Lip and Mandy have called a family meeting so they drop Yevgeny off at one of his friend's house and they decide to walk to Lip's. They keep bumping shoulders once in a while and Ian has got a permanent smile etched on his face. 

"Yo Ian." Someone jumps in front of them. 

"The fuck!" Mickey stops surprised.

"Hi." Ian replies dryly.

"How you been? Man. We've missed you. Been looking for you all over. You should come hang sometime. Brad has connection to best shit ever. You remember him right?"

Okay Mickey has had enough. "Fuck off." 

"What?" The guy asks looking between Ian and Mickey. 

Mickey looks at Ian and he has never seen his boyfriend look this uncomfortable. He turns to Mr. Tweaking like a little bitch. 

"I said fuck off before you end up needing a fucking ambulance!" 

"O...okay. Bye Ian!" 

The guy runs off and Ian visibly exhales. He starts to shake and Mickey immediately pulls him in for a hug. Ian latches on him and Mickey doesn't let go until he's sure that Ian's alright. 

After what seems like ten minutes Ian finally let's go. "I'm sorry." He apologizes looking around. "I don't..."

"Shhh..." Mickey hugs him again. "It's okay. Its fine." 

 

**~0~0~**

 

"Look at us." Lip starts. "I'm having a baby, you're in a relationship, you're stable, who would have thought?"

Ian turns to him. "I thought you said you had decided to have a baby. Is she already pregnant?"

"No, not yet."

"Oh, okay." Ian replies and looks around. 

Mickey and Carl are discussing something intensly while Mandy and Elsa are by the kitchen laughing. 

"I think that you in a six year relationship is more shocking than me staying on my meds." 

"Bulshit." 

"Or Carl dating? She's gorgeous. Where did he find her?" Ian asks and they both turn to study her. 

Elsa notices them looking and she smiles at them. 

They both look at each other and shrug. "I'm proud of you." Lip says.

"I'm proud of you too."

Ian notices Mickey looking at him and he walks towards him. "Hey."

Mickey smiles up at him softly. "Hi." 

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just... Can we talk?"

Ian nods and leads Mickey to the guest bedroom. He sits on the bed and Mickey joins him. 

"What's going on?" Ian asks. Worried. But Mickey senses that and he holds his hand. Ian calms down somewhat.

"I was just... I really like having you around Ian."

"I really like being around."

"I need to know that you're not gonna get up one day and decide to just..."

"Oh God." Ian stands up and starts pacing. "We met that guy and now you're doubitng whether you should be with me!" He holds his stomach and tries to breath. "I'm not like that anymore Mickey I..."

"Stop." Mickey gets up and holds his shoulders. "I'm not doubting you, us." He holds Ian's jaw and makes him look at him. "I'm just saying that in future if you ever feel like something's wrong, I need you to talk to me. So we can deal with it. _Together_."

"Oh." 

"Yes, oh." 

Ian hugs him. "Okay, yes." He pulls back and presses their lips together. "I will. I promise." 

"Okay good." 

"Can we lie here for a sec?" Ian asks as he pulls Mickey down with him on the bed.

He lies facing the ceiling and Mickey does the same next to him. Ian holds his hand and laces their fingers together.

"Can I ask you something?" Mickey asks.

"Sure."

"You told me that day at the park you didn't take the meds before because you felt like you had no purpose?"

"I didn't... I always thought what for, You know?"

"Then what made you decide to take the meds and stay on them this time round?"

Ian Kisses his cheek and then looks back up. 

"Guess I found a reason." 

Mickey smiles and squeezes Ian's hand who squeezes back. "I love you."

"I love _you._ " 

 

 

 

_**ENDX** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! Hope you enjoyed!!!  
> ❤❤❤❤


End file.
